Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 1$. $6$ $d$ $^2 + 9$ $c$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(3)}^2 + 9{(1)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(9) + 9{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 54 + 9 + 5 $ $ = 68$